cocktailhourfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country
, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Candy Kong.]] Donkey Kong Country is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode on Sonic For Hire. Description Mario wants revenge. Transcript *'Mario': (in the office) So, how did the frogacham go? By the looks of it, everything went off with that edge. *'Sonic': (he and Tails are carrying Luigi's dead body; Luigi is wearing sunglasses) Oh, yeah, everything went great. And Luigi definitely didn't get murdered by a truck. Right, Luigi? *'Tails': (does the voice as Luigi) Oh, yeah! Everything went as smooth as mama's pizza, ravioli de teeny! *'Mario': Oh, I miss the ravoili de teeny. And, they're busted gettolies. Anyway, I got an easy job for you, this time. Head over to Donkey Kong Country and pick up some T.N.T. barrels. I feel like, blowin' up some worlds. (Sonic and Tails carry Luigi away) Wait! (Sonic comes back) Nickname, please? *'Sonic': Oh, um, Mario Andretti? *'Mario': Eh, this joke's run it's course, yeah? *'Sonic': Yeah, pretty much. Okay, I gotta go. (leaves; cut Donkey Kong Country, where Sonic and Tails put Luigi's dead body in a barrel) Okay. Luigi, don't go anywhere, 'til we get back, all right? (laughs) *'Tails': Yeah, hilarious, all right. Look, there's the barrels. Let's just get 'em and go. (he and Sonic dash to the T.N.T. barrels places; see Candy Kong) *'Sonic': Oh-ho! Woof! Hey, uh, we need those T.N.T.'s, so, if you could just, uh, put this bag over your head, and step aside, that'd be awesome. (throws a paper bag to Candy Kong) *'Candy': Oh, you're a cutie pie. I'll move for a kiss… and sex. *'Tails': All right, come on, man. Just hurry up and plow her so we can get the hell out of here. *'Sonic': No way, dude. I may have boned a mutant brain monster, but I am drawing the line at this thing. It's just Donkey Kong in a bikini. *'Candy': No boom-boom, no "boom-boom". *'Sonic': Huh-huh. Fine. I'm serious about the paper bag, though. *'Mario': (jumps into the jungle very cross, causing Sonic and Tails to back up in horror) You're fuckin' dead, Sonic! *'Sonic': Whew, thank god. I'll honestly take that threat right about now. *'Mario': The little froggy that was supposed to be dead, just hopped into my office, and told me what happened! *'Sonic': Oh, Frogger? Clearly that was his ghost. Do you know about this? He's a lying ghost fuck, now, that hates Italian dudes. *'Mario': What about Luigi's mutilated corpse in that barrel? *'Sonic': Classic Luigi, always nappin' in a barrel. *'Mario': Then I'll fuckin' kill you, where you stand, Sonic! YOU'RE FUCKIN' DE— (Candy punches Mario off a cliff) AAAAHHH!!! *'Sonic': Holy shit! You saved my life! *'Candy': How about you repay me with some— (Sonic kicks Candy off the cliff, causing her to scream) SEEEEEEX! *'Sonic': Yeah, still not worth it. *'Mario': (After Sonic For Hire and LowBrow logos, Mario climbs up the cliff very high to take his revenge) Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Mario's still aliiiiive. Category:Sonic For Hire episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sonic For Hire